Singularity Existences
by Zeoniu Zekial Kal Leos
Summary: Once again Optimus face's Galvatron toward the end of their latest war; but each has been imbued with power unimaginable, and who will emerge triumphant decided by their resolve. Prologue. AU Unicron Trilogy, CO w/ Comics.


**Singularity Existences**

**Beginning and The End.**

"You always wanted ultimate power, Galvatron, and once again you've taken steps any rational 'bot would have long since died before choosing! But out of it all, above all the rest of the sources your spark has been tied into, I would have never believed you would combine with _Unicron_ in such a manner!" Optimus Prime's voice carried his disgust across the open space to the obscene form of his nemesis a dozen meters away.

The warped and cracked armor shifted again with a psionic command and thick transparent-black energy began rolling out from a sudden hole in the palm of the gauntlet over his right hand, forming a rigid outline of a trio of small and familiar forms, before metal from the gauntlet rose up and wrapped around them.

A tiny spark of life rolled outward from the same hole and suffused them out of his will to gave birth to a triplicate of mini-cons, a new Dark Saber, and he looked up from it toward his eternal opponent with hardened eyes.

"You never will _understand_. There had always been a threat to countermand. A force above my own there for the taking, if only I had the resources to rise upward and grasp it. Yet with the power of the world-eater under my command there _is_ no greater threat than I have become; there _is_ no meaning in reaching further, nor carrying onward as we have for untold millennia." Galvatron's response was soft, carrying an underlying note of madness behind the power of it.

His gaze descended to Cybertron far below and the multi-stream of energy bursts raging across it's surface.

"The war between the _Autobots_ and _Decepticons_ is _over_; I have no further need of soldiers to scheme and serve beneath me, always looking for the same opportunities that I had. No, this power has become my own, and neither faction will serve to take it from my cold, thrumming hands."

Looking back toward Optimus he ordered the mini-cons to assemble into weapon form and wrapped one hand around the hilt tightly.

"I will admit to the irony of using the _Dead Matrix_ as the catalyst for this union, however. That it would be a _broken_ and _corrupted relic_ rather than it's wholesome cousin to grant me control over such raw power and the ultimate victory therein. Provide Nemesis Prime's spark my thanks from the _All-spark_, Prime!" with that final statement fire ignited from around Galvatron's eyes and leaked out to trail around them, as jets of flame burst from his shoulders and threw him forward.

Optimus listened and shook his head, baring no pity or forgiveness any further for the state of his arch-rival.

Instead he reached upward to his own chest plates and drew them aside, taking ahold of the natural _Matrix_ and, with a heave, tearing the gates open.

The multi-toned light shining within erupted across his form as the sparks and energy it contained melted into Optimus' own. "Nngh!"

His spine arched outward as his head was thrown back to stare across the empty range of space around them, fingers spread wide and every metallic wire all but flaring to life with such power as he had never before realized.

The glow was great enough to illuminate the surface of Cybertron and for a few moments halt the combat raging across it.

Galvatron made a noise between a grunt and a snarl as the black energy flowing within his cracked form recoiled at the light radiating from every centimeter of Optimus' body and forced him to halt his forward trajectory.

Optimus' vocal chip all but burned out from the sub-sonic shout clawing it's way from deep within his chest outward, the sheer mass of it all too much to handle, and a sudden and looming voice spoke up from beneath it.

_My parting gift to you_, _child_.

The voice rang inside of his mind as a memento from _Primus_' own final moments before the power coalesced together and finally harmonized with the body it had been applied, and now bonded, to.

Left with a white-gold sheen of light dancing back and forth along every surface of his armor, body enhanced in size to match Galvatron's own above-average mass, bits and pieces of _Prime Supreme_ and _Vector Prime_ stood out in the shape and flow of the new form; the mouth-plate protecting his lower face was gone, while a pane of clear-blue energon shielded the entire face, altering the yellow inferno rolling around within his eyes to sharper hues of silver.

The same clear-energon formed a three-some of up-ward-sloping shoulder plating, which in turn was connected to the chest and the turbine of energy around the shining _Matrix-shell_ now embedded permanently out in the open through a series of metal lines.

More lines descended from the turbine downward to the torso and connected to the guard for a double-pair of the same energon swords as the shoulder armor and facial plate were made of, and finally, at the side of the right lower leg a bulging plate of enforced metal concealed the _tri-spark_ of the new form, and as such further metal lines erupted from all around it along the leg and torso to the chest.

_Primus_ may be dead, but his _spirit_ lingered onward in the armor and spark of the modified _Prime Supreme_.

"_This_..._ this energy_..." his voice was strong, suffused with authority and power rarely demonstrated.

Relaxing his body and staring down at the radiance of light shining from his finger tips and all along the surface of his arms, his head slowly rose back upward to face Galvatron less than five meters away.

When he spoke again, his voice was hardened, and his left hand drifted downward to the sword connected to the right hip.

"That is the ultimate difference between you and I, Galvatron. You had to _steal_ the _power _and _loyalty _of those around you. Where as I..." energy burst from the soles of his boots and threw him forward across the distance.

"Have always earned that loyalty!" with that statement Prime tore the sword from the guard as Galvatron forced his body to resist the light and continue forward himself, swinging the Dark Saber down at his nemesis's chest.

The blow sunk through the metal there and into the empty _Matrix-shell_, leaving a wide gash from the shoulder to just beneath the shell before the slash abruptly ceased it's forward path on the second sword, held tightly in the right fist; the first was held above the Dark Saber and both of their heads at a sharp angle.

Galvatron paused a moment, seeing the position it left them in, and let out a single humorless chuckle.

"H_ah_! Going to _kill me_, will you Prime? Then _do it_! _Fini_-" his arrogant claim was cut short as the fire in Prime's eyes erupted even brighter and blinded him, and the sword descended to cut a swath through Galvatron's newly crafted mini-con slave-weapon and the Decepticons' own chest from shoulder to hip.

Galvatron did not gasp, through the pain was certainly there.

He growled as he reshaped the not-quite-lifeless weapon in his hand into a shield in time to intercept the path of the second sword and hold it.

With a sharp kick to put distance between them again, Galvatron soared backwards and used the black energy of _Unicron_ to fill out the damaged area of his upper body before altering his armor around it.

Repair work done, hatred burning in his eyes, he gestured sharply out to the sides and several clicks followed before compartments in the outside of each arm opened upward to release another set of mini-cons, Leader-1 and a corrupted clone of Corona, Eclipse.

The mini-cons latched onto Galvatrons shoulders before the black energy engulfed them and took the metal and sparks of their forms into his own, replacing that lost to forge the new Dark Saber and then repair his hull; they no longer provided him any degree of energy that mattered.

Prime shook his head in disgust at the casual disregard for life his nemesis had just demonstrated, rushing forward across the distance again and pressing the two swords side to side against one another.

Energy crackled over the surface before melting them together into a slightly longer yet wider blade.

It began glowing the same white-gold as he pumped his energy directly into it, depriving his body of the brilliant sheen.

"Galvatron, after _four million_ years of _combat_, _deception_ and _treachery_, this feud and rivalry is _over_!" hefting the _Matrix Saber_ backwards to the right side as he came closer and closer, Prime hesitated a split-second before adjusting his aim and thrusting straight for Galvatron's spark-plating.

Galvatron threw the shield forward before his chest, backing it with both hands as he twisted from the path, yet the blade ignited in white energy and a corona of flame soared from the hilt straight down the tip to pierce through both shield and body in a narrow pillar of condensed power faster than either 'bot could naturally react to.

The _purity_ of the essence struck outward at the _corruption_ housed at the junction around Galvatron's warped-spark and pierced straight through it and out the back, funneling the light through every trace of it.

The white-gold light began racing through his body and extinguishing the black energy as it went, until Galvatron's eyes were shining with it.

Hardly a moment later the two forces imploded with cataclysmic force and showered the duo with fragments of both sources.

Galvatron's body corroded beneath _Primus_ essence, while what remained of _Unicron's_ melted Prime's body away in turn in it's final moments of creation.

"..." Ignoring the pain and destruction being wrecked against his form, Prime turned from the ruined shell of his final enemy and reached down with his still-good hand to where his tri-spark dwelled. He tore the metal away and held the object in his hand lightly, looking down at it, before slamming it into the energon sword and thrusting it as far from his body as it would go.

His eyes lost their glow as the body was parted with it's ultimate source of _life_, of _conscious being_, and the sword shrank downward as it fell toward Cybertron's surface.

His spark would live onward in the weapon, if unconsciously, to guide the next generation of _Autobot_ leaders as the_ Matrix_ once had.

A source of _strength_, a source of _authority_, and, he hoped, a source of _peace_ rather than the _next weapon_ to be sought after for ultimate power.

Far below, it struck the surface well away from the fighting going on and embedded itself in a jutting mass of slag, transforming it into a single solid chuck of thick and unrusted metal bearing the _Autobot's_ symbol across it.

_Those who would be worthy of lead_, _take me up from this well of strength_. His final conscious thoughts echoed briefly around the area before fading, and leaving himself open to the next chosen to command his faction.


End file.
